Today I Will
by Writer With Sprite
Summary: Alex Rider makes a checklist for his final day of SAS training. Drabble. Complete & Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Today I Will

**Summary: **Alex Rider makes a checklist for his final day of SAS training. Drabble.

**Rating: K+ **

**A/N: Read, Review, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alex Rider stood in front of the mirror and sighed. Today was going to be a long day, but thankfully, it was his last day of SAS training. He was making a mental checklist of everything that needed to take place.<p>

_Today I will not kill Wolf, _he thought to himself; the sergeant wouldn't be too happy about that.

_Today I will not give Eagle any caffeine. Wait… scratch that… I do have one Red Bull left in my suitcase, and I leave tonight… I'd love to see the look on Wolf's face when Eagle not only has caffeine; he has an energy drink… _Alex smiled at the thought.

_Today I will steal something from the sergeant's hut… I don't know what… Maybe matches? Maybe he'll bin me, and MI6 will decide not to use me… _as if; hah!

_Today, I will attempt to tell Fox that MI6 is full of lies… _Yeah, right. Fox worshiped the ground Alan Blunt walked on. That was, he would worship the ground that Alan Blunt walked on if he knew where Alan Blunt walked. Mention anything to do with MI6 and you'd get Fox talking for hours. Alex wondered what Fox would do if his hero was marred.

_Today, I will be proud of my actions… and I will give Wolf the finger._

Satisfied with his checklist, Alex headed out for the day, a full schedule in mind.

FINIS

* * *

><p>If anyone would like to know where I'm getting the writing prompts, there's a website called creative writing prompts dot com (no spaces). I hope you're all liking the prompts. If you have any prompts, please let me know and I'll try and complete the story - just send me over a PM.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Someone said that I should post Alex doing each of these things so I will. The chapters will be short. Of course Alex can't really kill wolf, but, why not mix things up a little bit? In this chapter Alex completes his first and last goal._

* * *

><p>It was his last day of training, and Alex was relieved to be going home to the comfort of Jack. Or, wait, being shipped out. Either way, it was just such a relief to be leaving the Hell tent. He sighed as he watched Wolf make his way out of the cabin.<p>

Maybe he couldn't kill Wolf… But he could surprise him. Taking his pose, Alex shadowed Wolf almost to the diner. Then he stopped, waiting for Wolf to check his cell phone message. Then, suddenly, he ran in front of Wolf, jumping and saying, "Boo!"

Wolf gave a visible jump. Alex chuckled; he couldn't believe he'd scared an SAS solider with such an old-time trick. Sighing in relief that one of the things off of his list was done, he started to walk away, and then remembered his second list goal.

"Hey, Wolf!" Alex said, waving his hands in front of Wolf, "Do you know what this sign means?" and he flashed him the finger.

"No, I don't, Cub," Wolf said, rolling his eyes. "Perhaps you'll have to inform me."

"It means," Alex said, "I'm giving Eagle my last Red Bull before I leave tonight."

"Oh, no, you don't!" With that, Alex took off, Wolf hot on his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, we're almost done!

By the way, I just learned that an official drabble is exactly 100 words. I'm sorry, but this happens to be 299 words. I hope you don't mind. :-)

Almost done - one chapter left!

## transition ##

"Hey, Eagle!" Alex said as he waved cheerfully at the SAS solider. The activities were done for the day and his time at Hell was almost over. He grinned merrily at the man and said, "Guess what, mate!"

"What?" Eagle asked, eying Alex warily. All of the members of K-Unit, even the unofficial one, Alex, had felt the wrath of Wolf's temper.

"_He's going to miss you, Cub," _ Eagle had mocked. Then he'd said, _"What's your real name? You're going to be leaving anyway, and it's not like you're a SAS member." _

"_Screw you," Alex muttered under his breath. _

"_Man, your mother must have been drunk if that was the name she picked!" Wolf hooted, oblivious to Alex's growing frustration. _

_Within seconds Alex wrapped his hands around Wolf's throat. "Don't you dare say anything about my mother… don't you dare," he hissed. _

"_Okay," Wolf responded, thoroughly and completely confused as he backed away. _

"I got you something as a good-bye present," Alex said, grinning evilly. He lowered his voice. "By the way, since you cared enough to ask, the name's Alex."

"You could get binned for telling me that," Eagle said in seriousness.

"I'd rather be binned then go where I'm going," Alex mumbled.

"Hey, it can't be all that bad. But you said you had something for me? What is it?"

"Red Bull," Alex said with a grin as he handed the man the can.

"You're sacrificing this?" Eagle asked, his grin wide.

"Of course," Alex responded with a smile. He paused, then responded, "But you have to do me one favor."

"Anything," Eagle said with a nod.

"Annoy the hell out of Wolf. And send me pictures."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Fox," Alex called as he saw the man walking to his hut. "I need to talk to you about something." It was time to check his second-to-last thing off his checklist. There would be just one more thing to do and then he'd accomplish everything.

Well, except for killing Wolf, but realistically, there was no way in hell that was going to happen.

"What?" Fox asked. He, unlike his comrades, felt sorry for the kid. Regardless of whether or not he "deserved" to be in the SAS – an answer still up for debate – Fox was pretty sure it wasn't the kid's choice to be there.

"Your hero is marred," was all Alex said, and then he started to turn and walk away.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Fox asked, grabbing Cub on the arm angrily and spinning him around. "How do you even know who my hero is?"

Cub rolled his eyes. "Trust me, Fox, when you say something to Eagle, the whole camp knows."

Fox blanched slightly. "The whole camp?" he asked.

"Yup. They know that your hero is a woman in a pink bathing suit," Cub said.

"Cub!" Fox responded, as he took after the teenager. "No, seriously, what did you want to tell me?"

"Your hero god that you worship, MI6, is really a traitor to his own country. If he was such a goody-goody, he wouldn't be using children to fight his battles for him."

Fox's mouth dropped open, and at that minute the sergeant walked by. "Close your mouth, Fox, you'll catch flies. Anyone know where Eagle went? I need to talk to him again."

"What'd he do this time?" Fox asked.

Cub smirked. So it was a common occurrence, was it, Eagle getting called on the carpet?

"It's not so much a matter of what Eagle did as what someone else did. Who snuck Red Bull in the camp and gave some to Eagle?" the two men walked off together, leaving Cub behind.

A smirk widened Alex's face. Now it was time for him to complete his last task…

… stealing from the sergeant's hut.


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearing his time to leave. Alex knew that his time at SAS training was almost done. He wasn't very sorry, though. He smiled as he stealthily made his way over to the sergeant's hut. He didn't bother with being stealthy; he'd learned that in real life, people questioned those who were stealthy and ignored those who were just walking around like they were supposed to be there. 

So he was going to walk around like he was supposed to be there.

His destination? The sergeant's hut. He smiled, thinking about his mission. He had to report into the sergeant one last time, he may as well make it memorable.

The man wasn't there when he got in there. He scanned the man's office, looking for something that wouldn't get him prosecuted if he took it. He finally spied it. The man's cigarette lighter. A perfect steal.

Alex stealthily reached over, grabbed it, and slipped it into his pocket before he left.

"Where were you?" Eagle called, walking up over to him. "The plane's about to take off. We wanted to say our good-byes."

"Yeah," Fox said, "and Wolf says that he's going to kill you for giving Eagle Red Bull."

Sweetly smiling, Alex responded, "He'd have to prove it first."

FINIS


End file.
